


fate/莫福/春药

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/莫福/春药

“唔、呃、我……我真的……”  
侦探的手无力地举起，随即被轻轻握住，亲吻。  
“乖一点，侦探先生。”

福尔摩斯想不起事情到底是怎么变成这样的。也许是他就不该和帕拉塞尔苏斯的药剂瓶面对面，也许药效发作前他不该离开实验室找御主以至于在半路失去知觉，也许……  
也许他失去知觉前不该随便顺着人声挪过去，以至于栽进莫里亚蒂怀里。  
“你还好吗？”那是一个毫无意义的问句，他仿佛浮在云端，根本听不清对方的话语。身体燥热不安，内层衣服被汗水打湿而黏在身上，眼前的世界满是重影，但即使这样，他也清楚地看到了一片蓝色的、蝶翼般的东西。  
“你在这做什么……”  
当真十分无辜的教授环抱着他，双臂有力地托举着被药物催发的欲望折磨着的躯体，望下来的眼里是半真半假的关怀：“什么都没做。”  
侦探还没回应，教授先愣了愣。跌在怀里的英灵面容呈现青年的模样，嘴唇很薄，迦勒底的每个人都清楚这双嘴唇能说出怎样犀利准确的话语。但此时那双唇颤抖着，以至于声音都有气无力：“又想布置什么样的谜题……？”  
教授注视着他的眼睛。那双眼半垂着，隐约有泪光透出，视线散乱一片，但依旧来回移动着，看得出意志依旧在试图反抗，试图读取面前的信息。好一会，总是作为黑幕的人才回了一句：“这次可不是我在布置难题啊……”

“嗯、嗯……”  
衣衫散乱。衬衫被汗水浸湿的部分几乎透明。头发贴在脸上。肌肤发红。全身滚烫。手指都在抖。嘴张着。想要。想要什么。想要。  
侦探模糊地意识到自己躺着，下身一丝不挂，双腿大张，有什么东西在自己体内移动，摸索着肠壁。他想推开对方，但举起的手被握住，轻柔地抚摸手背。“离我远点。”他甚至不知道对方的身份，只记得是必须推拒的人，但随即对方揉了揉他的脑袋，就像安慰孩子一样。  
“你不喜欢我啊。”教授的声音从他头顶传来，“那么，你能回答一下，‘你在做什么’这道题目吗？”  
“你指什——嗯、嗯——？！”他的手被按到自己的性器上握紧，还非常有意图地上下撸动，“嗯、你……？”头发乱了，教授无意义地想，这样看起来可既不成熟严谨又不精明干练，简而言之，看起来一点也不福尔摩斯。他喘息着，身体被欲望鞭挞，意志却还在试图压抑自己，因而只能任人施为，“舒服吗，夏洛克·福尔摩斯？”  
“唔、呜……”侦探猛地咬住自己的下唇，挤出一句：“完全没、唔……”  
教授好整以暇地看着依旧在撸动自己性器的侦探，并没有提醒他自己早已松手：“正义的侦探不想靠近我也是情有可原，但——”  
“我、不是、啊啊、‘正义’……”侦探的声音模糊颤抖，但依旧十分坚决，“你、‘谜题’、呃、‘正确’……呃啊啊——”  
他猛地仰起头，眼泪挂在睫毛上，随着呼吸颤抖；精液在手指间拉出白色的粘稠的丝线，那双能够拉奏音乐的手此时不知所措地握着自己的阴茎；而就在刚才猛地挺进他身体的教授面无表情地扯住他的衣领，看他痛苦地挣扎呼吸：“你还是闭嘴的时候比较让人舒坦。”  
下一秒，教授便松开他，退回那个和蔼可亲的表面形象，以一种怜悯般的神情架起他的膝盖，轻吻腿弯内侧：“你在做什么？”  
侦探无法回答。教授的进展太快，几乎可以说是技艺超群地找到他的敏感点，卡着脆弱的腺体磨蹭，“嗯、嗯……”肚子里像是被温热的东西填满，说不出的舒服，“唔、嗯啊……”他的脸向上仰起，天花板在视野里换冻着，“别、别这样……”  
“那罪犯来告诉侦探吧。”教授的声音低沉富有磁性，因为带着欲望而足以让人沉溺，温柔得仿佛真的会说出垂怜的话语，“你在向我求欢。”  
“……、……”侦探的眼睛猛地睁大，炽热的大脑后部有一块部位突然冷下来，但随即一记重重的顶弄击溃了思维，“嗯、啊啊——不、我……啊，啊……停、唔……”身体脱离了意志的掌控，擅自扭动腰肢迎合对方，细瘦的腰线一次次拉长，“不该、嗯……”教授的呼吸洒在他膝盖上，明明不该是敏感点，但整条腿都酥麻起来，对方太过富有经验和技巧，能轻易地击垮他的反抗，“唔、噫……你、这……”  
“我教你。这个叫舒服。你现在很舒服。”那是诱人堕落的话语，碾压过侦探尽全力维持的思考，“你现在要做的是什么都别想。”  
“我不能……”这个世界上没有放弃思考的福尔摩斯这种生物——但阴茎再次在手心硬挺起来，下身一片黏腻的水声，他的脑海中浮现出一片空白，“啊啊、我、我……”  
“说吧，”温柔稳重的声音，“‘我很舒服’。”  
侦探的嘴唇颤抖着，眼泪大颗大颗地滑落。身体内部好像被搅得完全顺服了，湿润地贴着阴茎律动；热量一次次压迫内壁，每一次都让他的思维瓦解。好舒服、湿透了、上衣擦得乳头充血挺立，为什么这么舒服、里面、太深了——  
“不……”侦探无力地摇头，“不行……”  
不能妥协，即使自己都不知道到底在妥协什么——身体被肏弄得发抖，喜悦一次次压迫着神经，嘴唇发麻、舌尖无力，无论是性器还是肠道传来的刺激都令人疯狂，而教授再次用力撞进他体内，逼迫他再一次射出来，脚尖都绷紧僵硬。随即，踝骨被用力握住，他的身体被从床上扯起，变成坐在对方怀里，阴茎深深埋进体内，狠狠压着前列腺，“呜……呃、呃……”  
“舒服吗？”  
“不、啊啊——啊、哈啊——不、不舒服——呜……”他简直像是个嘴硬的小孩子，笨拙地、拼命地反抗着，明明可以允许自己在别的药物中放松，却坚决抗拒在莫里亚蒂怀里停止思考，“唔、唔……”  
他不知道自己何时环住了对方的脖颈，也没有看到对方已经露出胜券在握的笑容，只知道贴近自己的这具有着年老外貌的躯体确实拥有英灵的体力，“呃、啊……”他的头垂落下来，额头靠在对方肩上，无法吞咽的唾液弄得下巴湿漉漉的，“嗯、不行的、里面、疼……”倒不如说是要疯了。欲望太过可怕以至于幻痛，而教授也没有丝毫垂怜他的意思。一只手抚着他纤长的脖颈后部，另一只手却抓着他的腰往下按，以至于阴茎直深入到最里面，让他本能地恐惧，“嗯、呜……”  
“舒服吗？”  
“不……”  
教授忽然托起他，阴茎滑到穴口外，蹭着股间。突如其来的空虚让侦探本能地扭动身体，却只换来几声轻笑：“想要吗？”  
……是毒品。  
这个人、比可卡因更可怕。  
侦探以为他清楚。他一直清楚这个敌人比他自己会注射进自己身体里的药物危险，但此时他才明白，原来还可以更可怕。他的瞳孔已经完全扩张，身体擅自兴奋得不像样，就连思维都无法维持，眼前一阵阵虚幻的白光，而对方衣冠楚楚，不过松开了裤子上的皮带，甚至能清楚地让他明白，不说出来就不可能得到。  
“……”  
“我听不清哦？”  
“我、好难受……”他呜咽般低语，“脑子、不行……帮帮我……”  
“……你以为这就够了吗？”  
“帮我、帮帮我……”细弱的、断断续续的恳求，“我要疯了……”  
莫里亚蒂没有慈悲，他全部的温柔都是表面伪装——本该如此。但他一生最大的对手在他怀里哭出来时，他叹了口气，再次挺入对方的身体，安慰饥渴的肠道，“你别以为这就能逃过去。”  
“唔、呜……”侦探的身体软成一团，全靠对方支撑着才没有倒下去。身体完全被肏开，几乎是在迎接对方的入侵。不行了。已经什么都想不起来了。好舒服。甚至、思维被清空这件事，好舒服。  
教授敏锐地察觉到怀里的躯体放松下来，随着他的动作摇晃。他的死敌被他干得全身酥软、再也无法维持那副理智的面容，但他却奇异地没了进一步刺激对方的心思。这就够了。小小的刺激不过是情趣，真正的折辱却等同于侮辱自己。这是他的对手，而非简单的敌人。  
“夏洛克·福尔摩斯……”  
“嗯……”侦探随着他啃咬颈部的动作仰起脸，让他看清那神色恍惚的面容，“嗯、嗯……”被填满的到底是身体还是大脑都不重要了。纷乱的思维中出现了安稳的平地，如同每一次注射药物的感受，却又仿佛比那更令他安心，“我、我……”  
他的手指触到对方的面容，慢慢滑动，感受属于老人的粗糙的皮肤。不知道对方是谁，但是感觉得到，恶意已经消失了。  
“好舒服……”  
教授怔住了。  
“嗯、唔……里面、好舒服……我……啊、啊啊啊——啊——”他被猛地按回床上狠狠肏干，肉体的撞击声吞没了听觉，只剩下冲向极致的愉悦与疯狂，“啊啊——呼、唔啊啊——不——啊、啊——”被人拥抱着，狠狠锁在怀里，对方坚实地支撑着他，“啊啊——啊——”又去了。对方简直像是要压迫他的前列腺来挤出他全部的精液。好舒服。不行了。  
肠道抽搐起来，深处的高潮使侦探夹紧了体内的阴茎，对方的精液射进他体内，但已经没有任何意识能去察觉这件事：他喘息着睁大眼，白色的天花板周围像是有无数黑色的旋涡在涌动，它们吸取着他的思维，抽空了他所有的意志。不知道自己是谁。无法思考、无法判断，属于福尔摩斯的大脑暂时停止了工作。好舒服。只知道好舒服。  
……好安心。  
正因为是旗鼓相当的对手，所以在确定对方不会攻击自己时，反而更安心吧。  
并没有思考，侦探偏过头，直接陷入了沉睡。

有人揉了揉他的头发。  
“就不祝你好梦了，你大概更希望连梦都没有的沉眠吧。晚安，侦探。”


End file.
